


Link x Reader - Version LOL

by Kamryn_Allister



Series: The Legend of Cliché and Nonsense [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Reaction, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Lemon, Mary Sue, Parody, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stupidity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn_Allister/pseuds/Kamryn_Allister
Summary: A l'image de Love, qui était une parodie de Mary-Sue, Link x Reader Version LOL est une parodie des Link x Reader (et peut-être aussi de Mary-Sue dans la foulée...). Cette histoire reprend le scénario de Breath of The Wild, sauf qu'un personnage en plus fera son apparition: Tépé Téhaine, une jeune fille qui rencontrera Link, et qui voyagera avec lui. Des sentiments amoureux naîtront entre ces deux protagonistes. Ouais, je sais: Ce résumé est naze! Mais que voulez-vous? C'est le but!





	1. Avant de commencer la lecture de ce merveilleux bordel...

Laissez-moi vous expliquez quelques trucs qui vous permettront de suivre correctement cette histoire.

\- Le point de vue sera celui de l'héroïne de l'histoire, c'est à dire Tépé Téhaine! (censée représenter le Reader...). Si vous voulez vous mettre dans la peau du personnage, il suffit de remplacer Tépé par votre prénom, et Téhaine par votre nom au moment de la lecture. (Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt personnellement, mais libre à vous!)

\- Tépé est une fille, à 17 ans, et est plus petite que Link en taille! Parce que! -w-

**Gray: Et si le reader est un garçon, n'a pas 17 ans, ou est plus grand que Link?**

On s'en fout! UwU

**Epon: Okay... Ca promet. >>'**

\- Ensuite, les fameux sigles...

(C/C) = Couleur des cheveux de Tépé

(C/Y) = Couleur des yeux de Tépé

(T/C) = Le cul de Tépé

**Epon et Gray: N'importe quoi. -_-**

Je ne sais pas si je vais tous les utiliser, mais je pose ça là quand-même...

\- A l'instar de la fiction Love, des commentaires de ma part et de la part d'Epon et de Gray se glisseront dans le texte. Ils seront entre parenthèses. Les miens seront en _italique_ , ceux d'Epon et de Gray seront en **gras**. Le texte écrit normalement sera le récit.

\- Bien évidemment, et statut de parodie oblige, les dialogues seront sous forme théâtrale, et des smileys seront présents pour illustrer les tronches des personnages!

**Epon et Gray: Génial... >>'**

Soyez plus enthousiastes, vous deux! -o-'

Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais, so...

... Let's begin! :D

**Epon et Gray: *poussent un profond soupir à l'unisson***

 

 


	2. Un autre monde, et une nouvelle rencontre...

Il était un matin, dans un appartement du 6ème arrondissement de Paris, une merveilleuse jeune fille du nom de Tépé Téhaine fracassa sans scrupule son réveil qui sonnait à répétition.

  
  


**(Gray: Ca commence bien... -w-**

**Epon: Cliché du réveil en début d'histoire... -w-)**

  
  


Il était 7h. La jeune fille devait se rendre à son lycée pour ses cours qui commençaient dans 1h30.

Tépé: Putain... -_-'

Grognant quelques insultes gratuite à l'adresse de la vie _(*haussement des épaules de ma part*)_ , la jeune fille aux beaux cheveux (C/C) se décida à sortir du lit, pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Elle passa une vingtaine de minutes pour se préparer, se coiffer et se maquiller.

  
  


_(Très important, le maquillage!_

**Epon et Gray: Tu parles... -_-' )**

  
  


Une fois sapée comme jamais _(je vais regretter cette référence...)_ avec un t-shirt rose et une veste et un pantalon, tous deux en jean noir, Tépé alla dans sa cuisine pour se préparer le petit déjeuner.

  
  


**(Epon: Elle vit toute seule dans un appartement parisien à 17 ans, ou quoi? Où sont ses parents ?**

**Gray: Dans ton cul? ^^**

**Epon: Gray... -_-**

_C'est une bonne question, Ep. Sauf qu'on s'en fout! :D)_

  
  


La jeune fille s'était fait une dizaine de crêpes avec du nutella.

  
  


**(Epon: On enchaîne les clichés...)**

  
  


Mais au moment de les déguster, elle entendit un bruit étrange, provenant de sa chambre.

Tépé: C'est quoi ça encore? -_-

  
  


**(Gray: Cette nana m'a l'air vraiment blasée.**

**Epon: J'avoue...)**

  
  


Revenant dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que sa télévision était allumée, et que l'écran affichait l'écran titre de The Legend of Zelda - Breath of the Wild. Sa Nintendo Switch était allumée.

Tépé: Je pensais les avoir éteint après ma partie de hier soir...

Ses yeux rivés sur la télé, elle le vit: Link. Le héros de ce jeu qu'elle chérissait du plus profond de son coeur. Il était plus magnifique que jamais!

Tépé: Qu'est qu'il est beau, ce mec! Un véritable Apollon! ❤

  
  


**(Epon: Ca commence... *facepalm***

**Gray: Si elle kiffe à ce point Link juste parce qu'il est beau gosse, c'est un peu débile.)**

  
  


Tépé aurait bien voulu sécher les cours pour reprendre sa partie. Hélas, ayant une évaluation aujourd'hui, elle ne le pouvait pas. C'est avec regret et tristesse qu'elle s'approcha de sa console pour l'éteindre. Mais le bruit qu'elle avait entendu résonna à nouveau. C'était un grognement sinistre. Le même que celui du fléau Ganon dans son jeu.

  
  


**(Gray: Genre, le fléau Ganon est dans sa chambre au calme?**

**Epon: Ca ne me surprend pas plus que ça, perso. Dans cette histoire, je m'attends à tout et à n'importe quoi. -w-' )**

  
  


Puis, soudain, un puissant courant d'air se mit à souffler dans toute la pièce, emportant divers objets et papiers au passage.

Tépé: Kyaaaaa! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? >_<'

  
  


_(Il vous avait manqué le Kya, avouez! :3_

**Epon et Gray: Pas du tout! -_- )**

  
  


Une puissante force provenant de l'écran se mit ensuite à aspirer Tépé, qui fut secouée dans tous les sens, avant de perdre connaissance.

  
  


**(Epon: Après le réveil et le nutella, nous voilà avec le cliché de l'héroïne qui se retrouve dans l'univers de son jeu-vidéo favoris. >>'**

**Gray: Vu qu'il s'agit d'un Link x Reader, il fallait s'y attendre.)**

  
  


???: Hé! Tu m'entends?

  
  


_(*chante un extrait de l'évadé du Nevada* Mon coeur bat vite, je vais tout péter! Tu m'entends?  XD_

**Epon et Gray: Imbécile! -w- )**

  
  


Tépé, sentant que quelqu'un la secouait légèrement pour la réveiller, ouvrit doucement ses yeux (C/Y). Elle découvrit peu à peu la personne qui se trouvait près d'elle. C'était un jeune homme ayant à peu près son âge, avec les cheveux blonds coiffés en une queue de cheval, et avec de magnifique yeux bleus. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir et bleu. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Link, et qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le sanctuaire dans lequel le héros se réveille au tout début du jeu!

  
  


**(Fangirl A et Fangirl B: KYAAAAA! LINK!!!!! ^o^**

**Epon: Euh...? O_o**

**Gray: Vous êtes qui, vous?**

_Petite nouveauté de dernière minute: En plus de vous deux, deux fangirls random de Link vont également réagir à cette histoire! ^^_

**Epon: Déesses, protégez-nous... -_-' )**

  
  


Link observait la jeune fille d'un air inquiet, avant de finalement soupirer de soulagement en voyant que Tépé allait bien. Des rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues de la fille, alors qu'elle contemplait le corps de dieu de Link.

  
  


**(Epon: ... Il y a exagération, là.**

**Fangirl A: Tais-toi! Link est le plus beau de l'univers! *^***

**Fangirl B: Ouais! Tu ne connais rien à la beauté, toi avec tes cheveux bleus de merde! -o-**

**Epon: *s'apprête à les envoyer valser à coup de jet d'eau, mais...***

**Gray: La beauté ne concerne pas que le physique, mesdemoiselles. Si vous êtes trop connes pour comprendre cette base, vous ne méritez pas de vous faire appeler "fan de Link". -_-'**

**Fangirl A et B: ...**

_*a envie de rire* )_

  
  


Link: Tu es sûre que ça va? :o

Tépé: Oui! Merveilleusement bien! ^w^  Même si j'ignore comment j'ai atterri ici...

Link: Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je fais ici, moi non plus. En fait, je ne me souviens plus de rien. J'entends juste une voix qui semble vouloir me guider depuis tout à l'heure...

A la mention de cette voix, le visage de Tépé s'était assombri. Zelda. Cette princesse de malheur, et sa voix de cruchette qui résonnait dans la tête de Link gâchait le plaisir du jeu.

  
  


**(Fangirl B: J'avoue, elle est trop chiante! èoé**

**Fangirl A: Pourvu qu'elle crève pendant cette fanfic! èoé**

**Epon: *congèle les deux fangirls d'un air blasé pour les faire taire* -_-'**

**Gray: Merci, Ep.)**

  
  


Alors que la jeune fille pensait à cela, Link fouillait un peu partout dans la salle. Il tomba sur un coffre qui contenait une vieille tunique et un vieux pantalon, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Link: C'est toujours mieux que de se promener à moitié-nu...

Tépé n'était pas spécialement d'accord avec cette affirmation, et aurait préféré voir Link se balader en boxer sexy _(Oh yeah, baby!)_. Mais soit! Link était beau, quelque soit la tenue qu'il portait, de toute manière.

  
  


**(Gray: Tépé est vraiment débile.**

**Epon: Grave!)**

  
  


C'est alors qu'elle vit Link s'avancer vers un piédestal sur lequel était dessiné des glyphes lumineux. Il y apposa la tablette qu'il avait sur lui: la tablette Sheikah. _(Qui est une superbe idée, soit dit en passant!)_ La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un long couloir au bout duquel on pouvait apercevoir la lumière de l'extérieur.

Tépé: J'en reviens pas d'être dans le jeu! C'est trop cool! *^*

  
  


**(Epon: C'est tout ce que tu as comme réaction? O_o**

**Gray: Je confirme, elle est débile. -w-')**

  
  


Link la regardait d'un air étonné.

Link: Un jeu? :o

Tépé: Laisse tomber, Link. C'est un longue histoire que tu ne comprendrais pas. ^^'

Link: Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Link?

  
  


**(Gray: Bon, au moins, ce Link n'est pas aussi con que celui dans Love...**

**Epon: Pour l'instant!)**

  
  


Tépé: Je... Euh... Je suis ta plus grande fan! Tes exploits et tes prouesses me font rêver!

Link: Hein? o_o

Tépé: Malheureusement, tu m'as l'air d'être amnésique... On dirait que tu ne te souviens de rien.

Link n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre au charabia de Tépé.

Link: Comment tu t'appelles?

Tépé: Tépé! Tépé Téhaine! x)

Link: Tépé Téhaine... Pas très Hyrulien comme nom. Mais c'est plutôt joli. :)

Tépé rougit de plus belle devant un tel compliment venant de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

  
  


**(Epon et Gray: Sweet goddesses... >>')**

  
  


Après lui avoir adressé un léger sourire, Link l'invita à la suivre, et le duo s'avança lentement vers la sortie de la caverne.

To be continued...

  
  


**(Gray: C'était naze.**

**Epon: Et encore, le mot est faible!**

_Sinon Epon, tu comptes laisser les fangirls congelées comme ça pendant longtemps? ^^'_

**Epon: Si c'était possible de les laisser définitivement ainsi, je l'aurais fait avec grand plaisir. -w-**

_Bah... Je suppose que la glace va fondre, de toute manière. Enfin! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, chers lecteurs? Oui, je pose la question! XD)_

 

 


	3. Une légende modifiée

**(Gray: Ca promet, avec un titre pareil...**

**Epon: Tu m'étonnes!)**

  


Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis le réveil de Link et de Tépé. Ils avaient rencontré un vieillard, qui se révélait être le feu roi d'Hyrule, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, et père de Zelda. Ce dernier avait expliqué à Link et à Tépé tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir sur la tablette Sheikah, sur les sanctuaires et les tours Sheikahs. Il avait également raconté ce qui était arrivé à Zelda qui luttait contre le fléau Ganon au château d'Hyrule. Mais ce n'était pas cette partie qui intéressait le plus Tépé en cet instant.

  


**(Epon et Gray: Ben voyons! -_-')**

  


Le roi leur avait conseillé de se rendre au village Cocorico à la rencontre d'Impa, pour plus de détails concernant la mission de Link, mais aussi celle de Tépé. Visiblement, celle-ci avait également un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

  


**(Fangirls A et B: COOOOOOL! *o***

**Epon: *les regarde d'un air blasé, et tend sa main vers elles pour les congeler, sauf que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestent pas* Euh...**

_Je vous ai confisqué vos pouvoirs à toi et à Gray, le temps de cette fiction. Je ne veux la mort de personne. -w-'_

**Gray: Hey! Pourquoi les miens aussi? Je n'ai rien fait! >>'**

_On sait jamais! UoU)_

  


Plusieurs jours passèrent donc, pendant lesquels Tépé et Link voyagèrent ensemble depuis les ruines du temple du temps, jusqu'au village Cocorico. En unissant leurs forces, ils avaient combattus divers monstres rencontrés, pour leur prendre leurs armes. Link avait à présent une épée, un bouclier et un arc avec quelques flèches, pendant que Tépé avait sur elle un arc et une lance.

  


**(Fangirl B: Tépé sait se battre! C'est trop cool! *^***

**Gray: On a rien vu de ses capacités, encore. Kamryn, par exemple, est capable de manier un bâton de combat, ça n'en fait pas une guerrière pour autant. -w-**

_... Après, une fois qu'on maîtrise le coup de bâton dans les bijoux de famille, pas besoin d'être une guerrière. UwU_

**Gray: ...**

**Epon: Enfin bref! -w-')**

  


Ils avaient même réussi à capturer deux chevaux. Une jument brune pour Link, qu'il nomma Epona, et une jument bleue pour Tépé, qu'elle avait appelé Athéna.

  


**(Epon: C'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé comme nom, pour un cheval? -w-**

**Fangirl A: Je trouve ça joli, personnellement! x)**

**Epon: Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi la jument de Link s'appelle Epona? >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: ...**

**Epon: Et vous vous dites fans de Link? *facepalm***

**Gray: Je suis le seul a avoir tiqué sur le fait qu'il y ait un cheval bleu? >>'**

_Il y en a dans le jeu! Oui, je sais, ça fait bizarre! :D )_

  


Sur le dos de leurs destriers respectifs, le joli duo arriva au village Cocorico, que Tépé trouvait magnifique.

  


**(Fangirl A et B: Kyaaaa! On forme un joli duo avec Link! <3**

**Gray: *d'un air blasé* Vous êtes sérieuses, là? -_-**

**Epon: N'importe quoi. -w-')**

  


Saluant plusieurs Sheikah au passage, Link et Tépé arrivèrent devant une grande maison, avant de descendre de leurs chevaux. Il y avait un escalier ascendant menant droit vers l'entrée de cette maison. C'était là que vivait Impa. Mais alors qu'ils allaient le gravir, deux hommes Sheikah qui montaient la garde au pied de l'escalier, les arrêtèrent.

Homme 1: Halte! Qui êtes-vous?

Link était passé devant Tépé, pour faire face aux deux Sheikah afin de leur expliquer la situation.

Link: Je m'appelle Link. Je dois voir Impa au plus vite.

Puis, il leur montra la tablette Sheikah qu'il possédait.

Homme 2: Ca alors! Ce ne serait pas...

Homme 1: La tablette Sheikah!

Tépé, derrière Link, ne disait rien, et se contentait d'observer la scène. Visiblement, la tablette Sheikah, et la parole de Link avait suffit à les convaincre de les laisser passer. Ou plutôt de laisser passer Link, car ils étaient plutôt réticents à laisser passer Tépé également.

  


**(Fangirl A: Cassez-vous de là! Non mais oh! UoU**

**Fangirl B: Link devrait leur apprendre à nous respecter! UwU**

**Gray: Calmez vos ardeurs, jeunes filles! La réaction des deux hommes est logique, vu les circonstances. -_-'**

**Epon: Vous vous emballez vraiment pour rien, c'est incroyable! >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: *fusillent les deux plus âgés du regard... oui, elles sont plus jeunes qu'Epon et Gray.)**

  


Link: Cette fille est avec moi. Elle voyage à mes côtés et m'aide dans ma quête. Je vous serai reconnaissant de la laisser venir avec moi.

  


**(Fangirl A et B: KYAAAAAA! *^***

**Epon et Gray: *ne prennent même plus la peine de commenter*)**

  


Le blond avait ensuite adressé un sourire à Tépé, qui rougissait légèrement. Elle trouvait le jeune homme adorable en cet instant. Les deux hommes, après s'être échangé un regard, laissèrent finalement le duo passer. Link et Tépé purent donc gravirent les marches, mais devant la porte, ils virent une jeune femme Sheikah en train de nettoyer le parquet. Il s'agissait de Pahya.

  


**(Fangirl B: J'aime pas trop cette fille. Trop nunuche à mon goût. -_-'**

**Fangirl A: J'avoue... >>'**

**Epon: Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes 10 fois pire? >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: Laisse-nous tranquille, sinon... èoé**

**Gray: *se rapprochant d'elles d'un air menaçant* Sinon, quoi? -_-***

**Fangirl A et B: O__O  *reculent de Gray, et ne disent plus rien*)**

  


Cette dernière, à la vue de Link, se redressa brusquement, et se mit à rougir en cachant son visage.

Pahya: Ah! Un garçon! >///////<''

  


**(Gray: *pouffant de rire* La réaction de Pahya face à Link dans le jeu m'a toujours fait délirer. X')**

**Epon: La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'étais partagée entre "Elle est tout cute!" et "What the heck?" XD )**

  


Link affichait un air surpris, pendant que Tépé regardait cette Sheikah d'un air blasé.

Tépé: *pense* C'est quoi son problème? Elle n'a jamais vu un homme de sa vie, ou quoi? -w-'

  


**(Epon: *du tac au tac* Tu n'as jamais vu une fille timide de ta vie, ou quoi? >>' )**

  


Link: Euh... Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien? :o

En guise de réponse, Pahya découvrit doucement son visage pour regarder Link.

Pahya: Je... Euh... Je... vais bien... Je... o//////o

La jeune fille rougissait de plus belle. Pour tenter de la rassurer un peu, le blond lui demanda son nom.

Pahya: Je... Je... Je m'appelle... Pa... Pahya... >////>

Link: Pahya? C'est pas très commun comme nom, mais c'est joli. :)

  


**(Fangirl A et B: Non, c'est moche. >>'**

**Gray: Dixit celles qui se font appeler Fangirl A et Fangirl B. -_-**

**Fangirl A: Je m'appelle Alena! Et je trouve mon prénom très joli! UoU**

**Fangirl B: Brithany aussi! C'est plus joli que Pahya, en tout cas! UoU**

**Epon: ... Je ferais une minute de silence en mémoire de toutes les Alena et Brithany de ce monde. >>')**

  


Tépé avait grimacé devant la réplique du beau blond. Etait-il sérieux en disant cela? En tout cas, la jeune fille ne partageait pas du tout son avis. Mais elle ne dit rien, et laissa Link terminer les présentations.

Pahya: Link et Tépé...? Link et Tépé... Ma grand-mère m'a déjà parlé de vous...

Le duo fut étonné, et plus particulièrement Tépé. Qu'Impa connaisse Link, ok. Mais qu'elle connaisse la jeune fille aussi, alors qu'elle venait d'un autre monde...

Tépé: *pense* Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?

Link: Votre grand-mère?

Pahya: Elle... Elle s'appelle Impa. Elle vit ici. Je... Je peux vous amener à elle, si vous voulez...

Link et Tépé s'échangèrent un regard, avant d'accepter la proposition de la jeune Sheikah. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de la maison, qui donnait accès à une vaste salle. Au fond de celle-ci, une dame très âgée et de petite taille portant un grand chapeau sur la tête était assise. C'était Impa. Pahya avança vers elle, suivie par le beau duo.

  


**(Epon: Beau duo... Mouais. On n'a pas vu beaucoup d'interactions entre-eux, pour l'instant.**

**Gray: Je vais être honnête, je me fais chier pour l'instant. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant qui se passe. >>**

**Fangirl A et B: Vous êtes nuls, c'est trop bien!)**

  


Impa: Cette chose à ta ceinture... C'est la tablette Sheikah, à ce que je vois!

Link: Tout le monde semble la connaître.

Impa: Je te connais aussi, jeune Link. Et toi aussi, Tépé. Vous vous souvenez de moi?

Tépé: Euh...?

Tépé était surprise par une telle question. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait Impa, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait joué au jeu. Par contre, le fait qu'Impa annonce qu'elle la connaissait personnellement la troublait. Link, quant à lui, répondit simplement qu'il était amnésique.

Impa: Je vois. Je suppose que si vous êtes venus jusqu'à moi, c'est pour avoir des réponses à certaines questions que vous vous posez.

La dame Sheikah raconta alors toute l'histoire. Sur l'apocalypse qu'avait connu Hyrule à cause du fléau Ganon, sur le fait que 100 ans se sont écoulés depuis, et que Link avait été plongé dans un profond sommeil pendant tout ce temps, sur le rôle de Zelda, sur les créatures divines, et sur les 6 prodiges.

Tépé: Six prodiges? O_o

Tépé aurait juré qu'il y en avait cinq, dans le jeu.

Impa: Link, le prodige hylien, Mipha, la prodige Zora, Daruk, le prodige Goron, Revali, le prodige Piaf, Urbosa, la prodige Gerudo, et Tépé, la prodige humaine.

  


**(Epon et Gray: Sérieusement? >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: TROP CLASSE! *^*)**

  


Les yeux de Tépé s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction. Elle? Une prodige au même titre que Link? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais en même temps, elle trouvait ça cool! Impa avait ensuite terminé de raconter son histoire en expliquant qu'il fallait reprendre le contrôle des 4 créatures divines Vah'Rudania, Vah'Ruta, Vah'Medoh et Vah'Naboris. Et pour se faire, il fallait se rendre dans quatre régions différentes, à la rencontre de 4 peuples différents. Aussi, la sheikah avait remis des tuniques de prodiges bleu ciel à Link et à Tépé, que ces derniers revêtirent rapidement.

  


**(Fangirl B: J'aurais bien voulu une image! :3)**

  


Lorsqu'Impa eut fini, Link et Tépé sortirent de la maison.

Tépé: Où allons nous? ^^

Link prit sa tablette Sheikah pour observer sur la carte les endroits où il fallait aller pour trouver les créatures divines.

Link: Lanelle semble être la destination la plus proche de notre position. Commençons par là. :)

Tépé: D'accord!

  


**(Epon: Attendez... Avant d'aller voir les créatures divines, Link n'est pas censé passer par le village Elimith, pour rencontrer Pru'ha?**

_On s'en fout! XD_

**Epon: ... Okay. >>'**

**Gray: RIP Pru'ha... -w-)**

  


Endossant leurs chevaux, Link et Tépé quittèrent le village des Sheikahs pour se diriger vers la région de Lanelle, là où se trouvait la créature divine Vah'Ruta.

  


To be continued...

  


**(Gray: D'un côté, je trouve que tout va trop vite par rapport au jeu, mais d'un autre, il n'y a rien de fou qui se passe, ce qui fait qu'on s'ennuie grave! C'est vraiment très étrange comme sensation. -w-**

**Epon: Le comportement de Tépé n'arrange pas la situation. En fait, j'ai l'impression que toute l'action est coupée, et on s'attarde sur les scènes futiles, genre la rencontre avec Pahya. >>'**

**Gray: Limite, on dirait que c'est fait exprès pour nous faire comprendre que Tépé est une personne jalouse et possessive, et qu'elle voit des personnages comme Pahya ou Zelda comme des rivales.**

**Epon: Qu'est-ce qu'on parie qu'elle fera la même avec Mipha dans les chapitres à venir... -w-**

**Gray: Ce qui serait complètement con, vu que celle-ci est morte.**

**Fangirl A: Personne ne touche à Link! Il est à moi! èoé**

**Fangirl B: Je risque d'activer mon mode Yandere si Mipha s'approche trop près de lui! èwé**

**Epon et Gray: *vraiment saoulés* Roh, vos gueules! -_-' )**

  


  


 


	4. Rapprochements

**(Fangirl A: Entre Link et Tépé? :3**

**Fangirl B: Ce serait trop bien! <3**

**Gray: Et c'est reparti pour un tour... *roule des yeux d'un air exaspéré***

**Epon: Din, Farore, Nayru, donnez-nous la force, le courage et la sagesse de surmonter ça. >>')**

  


Link et Tépé venaient tout juste de quitter le village Cocorico. Chevauchant respectivement Epon et Athéna, ils parcouraient la vaste plaine de la région de...

  


**(Epon: *me coupant en affichant un air blasé* Kam. Dis-moi que tu as fait exprès de me confondre avec la jument de Link. -_-**

_... Ah merde! Désolée! OwO_

**Epon: -______-'**

**Gray: *se fait violence pour ne pas éclater de rire* XD**

**Fangirl B: Link qui chevauche Epon... -w-**

**Fangirl A: Gaaah! Une vision d'horreur vient de me traverser la tête! >o<'**

**Epon: ...**

_Enfin bref, je la refais! ^^)_

  


Chevauchant respectivement Epona _(voilà)_ et Athéna, ils parcouraient la vaste plaine de la région de Lanelle au nord-est. La traversée dura quelques heures, avant qu'ils n'arrivent près de la rivière Zora. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir entre-temps.

Link: On a encore du chemin, mais d'après la carte, nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre destination.

  


**(Gray: En parlant de ça, ta carte n'est pas censée être vide, p'tit gars?**

**Epon: On va dire que les tours Sheikahs ont été zappés pour cette fanfic. -w-')**

  


Tépé: Je sais! x)

Link: Tu... sais? :o

Tépé afficha un sourire un peu gêné. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait révéler ses origines à Link ou non. Toutefois, quelque chose l'intriguait en cet instant. Ils venaient de traverser le pont Ingogo, et ils n'avaient croisé aucun Zora jusqu'à maintenant. Pas même le prince Sidon, qui devait pourtant se montrer à ce moment du jeu.

Tépé: *pense* C'est vraiment bizarre...

Mais tout à coup, un barrissement d'éléphant se fit entendre, à la surprise du duo qui avait sursauté. Au même instant, la pluie s'était mise à s'intensifier.

Tépé: Vah'Ruta. La créature divine de l'eau...

Link: Alors c'est à cause d'elle s'il pleut comme ça...

  


**(Epon et Gray: Bingo Link! -w-**

**Fangirl A et B: Il est si intelligent! *^***

**Epon et Gray: -w-'''' )**

  


Mais alors que les deux discutaient, Athéna avait soudainement ralenti son allure, et s'était secouée la tête en émettant un hennissement plaintif. La jument bleue avait l'air épuisée. Cela avait l'air d'être le cas pour Epona aussi.

Link: Ca fait plusieurs heures que nous faisons route. Nous ferions mieux de trouver un abri où se reposer un peu.

Link montra alors à Tépé une petite cavité creusée dans une falaise non loin de leur position. Elle semblait suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir le duo et leurs chevaux. Une fois à l'intérieur, Link alluma un feu, pendant que Tépé et les deux chevaux s'étaient couchés au sol.

  


**(Gray: Il l'allume avec quoi, son feu? Sans déconner, ce texte se limite vraiment au strict minimum, quand il s'agit de décrire les actions!**

**Epon: Mais grave!**

**Fangirl B: Vous n'êtes jamais contents, vous deux! Ca en devient agaçant! >>'**

**Gray: Désolés de nous plaindre de la médiocrité d'un récit. -_-' )**

  


Le feu allumé éclaira la caverne, et réchauffa les deux jeunes gens, qui s'étaient rapproché des flammes pour se sécher et se réchauffer.

Link: Je n'imaginais pas le début de notre voyage ainsi.

Tépé: Tu l'imaginais comment? :o

Link: Sans tout ce déluge, pour commencer.

  


**(Epon: C'est toujours mieux que la chaleur très élevée d'un volcan ou d'un désert, ou que la température polaire d'une région enneigée. >>' **

**Gray: Si le Link de cette histoire se plaint déjà de ça, on est bien barré...**

**Fangirl A: C'est compréhensible, en même temps. La pluie c'est chiant! Tu ne peux même pas grimper les parois dans le jeu à cause d'elle.**

**Epon et Gray: Certes.**

**Fangirl B: Ni même tirer des flèches de feu, ou des flèches explosives! -w-**

**Epon: En même temps, il faut être con pour vouloir utiliser des flèches de feu dans une région "d'eau" où il pleut en permanence. Remarque, vous l'êtes suffisamment pour tenter le coup.**

**Fangirl A et B: HEY!)**

  


Tépé était plutôt d'accord avec Link. Lanelle n'était pas sa région préférée du jeu. Et la partie de Vah'Ruta est très loin d'être son moment préféré.

  


**(Epon: Laissez-moi deviner. A cause de Mipha, c'est ça? -w-**

_Personnellement, l'arc Vah'Ruta n'est pas mon préféré non plus, mais c'est pas à cause de Mipha! ^^_

**Fangirl A: Mipha est nulle! Je me demande si je ne préfère pas Ruto. Et je n'aime pas Ruto. >>'**

**Gray: De toute façon, vous n'aimez pas les personnages féminins qui pourraient être des potentiels love-interest pour Link, donc bon. -_-'**

**Fangirl B: Ca te pose un problème? -o-'**

**Gray: Si vous n'étiez pas aussi chiantes, connes et immatures, ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème, ouais. )**

  


En arrivant au domaine Zora, Link allait se souvenir d'une des prodiges. Mipha, la championne Zora. Tépé grimaça légèrement en pensant à cela.

  


**(Epon et Gray: Ben voyons. -_-)**

  


Mais elle préféra ne pas y penser, et reporter son attention sur Link, tout en se rapprochant du feu. Les vêtements trempés qu'elle portait, et la température plutôt fraiche qui y régnait dehors la faisait légèrement grelotter de froid. Et le blond l'avait remarqué.

Link: Tépé? Ca va? :o

Tépé: Ca... va. Un peu froid, mais ça va aller...

Link la regarda longuement, peu convaincu par une telle réponse, avant de finalement se rapprocher d'elle, et de la prendre dans ses bras dans le but de la réchauffer.

  


**(Epon: Je savais ça. -w-**

**Gray: C'était tellement prévisible...**

**Fangirl A et B: Kyaaaaaaaa! ❤o❤**

**Epon et Gray: -_-' )**

  


Tépé: L-Link? Que... Que fais-tu? o//////o

Link: Ca ne se voit pas? :)

Tépé: Mais... Mais... >////<

  


**(Epon: Plus cruche et niaise que ça, tu meurs.**

**Fangirl A: Tais-toi! C'est tellement romantique! *^*)**

  


Link: J'ai plutôt froid moi aussi. Nous coller ainsi nous permettra de nous réchauffer mutuellement.

Tépé: O... kay. o///o

Tépé n'en revenait pas! Elle était dans les bras de Link! De Link, bordel! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée dans une pareille situation!

  


**(Fangirl A et B: La chance! ❤o❤**

**Epon: *affiche un sourire de troll pour les faire rager* Link, en tout cas celui de Twilight Princess, m'a déjà prise dans ses bras en vrai ~**

**Fangirl A et B: QUOI??? O___O**

**Epon: Et pas qu'une fois, en plus ~ Kam et ceux qui lisent mon histoire peuvent en témoigner. ^^**

_Je confirme, ouais! :)_

**Fangirl A et B: MAIS! O____O**

**Epon: Jalouses? ;)**

**Fangirl A et B: MAAAAAAAAIS!!! èoé**

**Gray: *pouffant de rire* Elles vont faire une crise cardiaque à cette allure, Ep. x) )**

  


Mais pourtant, tout cela était réel. Elle était dans le monde de Breath of The Wild, elle était l'une des prodiges, et elle voyageait à présent avec Link. En repensant à tout cela, la jeune fille se détendit, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui en souriant légèrement.

Tépé: Merci Link. x)

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant, avec de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur. La nuit était en train de tomber, et la pluie ne se calmait pas. Ils n'avaient pas le choix: Ils devaient séjourné dans cette caverne pour cette nuit, et attendre le lendemain pour reprendre leur route.

Tépé: Dis Link...

Link: Hum?

Tépé: Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?

  


**(Gray: ... Il est amnésique. Bien sûr qu'il ne se souvient de rien! C'est quoi cette question stupide? >>')**

  


Link: J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de mon passé. Je ne me souviens pas des prodiges, ni de Zelda. Ni même de toi. Pourtant, plus je te regarde, plus j'ai l'impression que nous étions très proches, toi et moi.

  


**(Epon: Mais bien-sûr... -w-'**

**Fangirl A et B: KYAAAAAAAAA! ❤q❤)**

  


Tépé: Je t'avouerai que certains souvenirs me manquent aussi. Tous mes souvenirs en tant que prodiges, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Mais je me souviens de toi. De toi, des prodiges, et de ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Hyrule n'en arrive là.

Link: Tu peux m'en parler? Peut-être que ça m'aidera à me souvenir!

Tépé: Hum... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retrouves certains de tes souvenirs par toi-même.

  


**(Gray: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui raconterais pas. Ca ne peut que l'aider à recouvrer sa mémoire, justement. >>')**

  


Link: Parle-moi au moins de ce qui concerne cette région de Lanelle. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir? Et la prodige Zora, qui est-elle?

Face à cette dernière question, Tépé grimaça de nouveau, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître à Link. Mipha était bien le dernier sujet de conversation qu'elle aurait voulu aborder avec lui. Mais puisqu'il tenait tant à le savoir...

Tépé: Elle s'appelle Mipha. Elle maitrise le pouvoir de guérison, et sait se défendre avec une lance. Elle a été choisie pour contrôler Vah'Ruta. De ce que je me souvienne, vous sembliez très proches vous aussi. Il me semble même qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments amoureux à ton égard.

Link: ... Quoi? o_o

Tépé: Mais ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et puis de toute façon, elle s'est faite tuée alors qu'elle pilotait sa créature divine.

  


**(Epon: En fait, j'ai l'impression que Tépé assure ses arrières disant "Mipha t'aimait, mais tu ne l'aimais pas, donc c'est pas grave! Et puis de toute manière, elle est morte, lol." -w-'**

**Gray: C'est trop ça! -w-'**

**Fangirl B: Elle a raison, en même temps. >>'**

**Epon et Gray: Tu parles... -w-')**

  


Link: Je... vois... O_O

Le jeune homme semblait perturbé par ce que venait de lui raconter Tépé. Et cette dernière s'était presque attendue à une telle réaction de sa part.

Tépé: Voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu retrouves ta mémoire par toi-même. Pour ne pas te mettre dans un tel état de choc. :/

Link: Je vais bien. C'est vrai qu'apprendre tout ça d'un coup est étrange, mais ça va...

Tépé: Tu en es sûr? :

Link: *lui souriant tendrement* Oui, je suis sûr. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. :)

  


**(Fangirl A et B: Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ❤w❤**

**Gray: Changez de disque, s'il vous plait. >>')**

  


Tépé lui rendit son sourire en le regardant. Link était vraiment adorable. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, ses cheveux semblaient lisses et soyeux, et son beau visage donner à la jeune fille une folle envie de le caresser de sa main. Elle avait toujours adoré Link, mais maintenant qu'elle le côtoyait pour de vrai, elle en était désormais certaine:

Elle était amoureuse de lui.

  


**(Epon: Genre, elle n'était pas sûre? -w-**

**Gray: Il faut croire...)**

  


Voyant que la jeune fille l'observait, le sourire de Link s'agrandit, alors qu'il caressait doucement le visage de Tépé.

  


**(Fangirl B: Aaaaaw, c'est trop mignon! :3**

**Fangirl A: Je fond! >w<**

**Epon: Il ne vous faut pas grand chose... >>')**

  


Celle-ci rougit légèrement, tout en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait bien à présent, et aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Finalement, écoutant le bruit de la pluie, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Link. Celui-ci, en voyant cela, afficha un tendre sourire, avant de doucement s'allonger au sol, tout en gardant la jeune fille blottie contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se laissa aller à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

  


To be continued...

  


**(Fangirl A et B: Meilleur chapitre de cette histoire! *^***

**Epon: Euh... Non? Il n'y a rien qui se passe. >>'**

**Gray: Personnellement, je me suis fait encore chier dans ce chapitre.**

**Fangirl A et B: Vous êtes nuls! -o-'**

**Epon: Pas plus que Tépé, qui, en plus de passer pour une connasse, n'est pas le protagoniste le plus intéressant de tout les temps.**

**Gray: J'ai jamais vu une héroïne aussi plate...**

_Euh... Comment tu sais qu'elle est plate? Si ça se trouve, Tépé est bonnet D! XD_

**Gray: ... -_-'**

**Epon: Kam... *facepalm***

_Je rigole! Je rigole! :D_

**Fangirl B: Tépé c'est la best! UwU**

**Fangirl A: Vous êtes juste des gros jaloux! C'est tout! UwU**

**Epon et Gray: Si vous le dites... -w-')**

 


	5. Les Zoras

**(Epon: J'espère pour la santé de notre auteure que le peuple des Zoras sera respecté dans cette histoire. >>'**

**Gray: Pour Mipha, c'est pas sûr. -w-**

**Fangirl A: Elle est nulle Mipha! >>'**

**Fangirl B: Vive Sidon! :D**

**Epon et Gray: -___-'**

_Ca commence bien... ^^')_

  
  


Après s'être reposés pendant quelques heures, Link et Tépé se décidèrent à sortir de leur refuge, pour reprendre leur route en direction du domaine des Zoras. Il pleuvait toujours, ce qui rendait le trajet du duo éprouvant. En chemin, ils avait croisé pas mal de monstres, principalement des Lizalfos armés d'épées, ou d'arc. Mais en unissant leurs forces, Link et Tépé parvenait à les éliminer sans trop de difficultés.

Finalement, après un long moment d'efforts, les deux arrivèrent enfin au domaine Zora. Celui-ci, malgré la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, était magnifique. Et le village semblait toujours aussi vivant malgré cette météo.

  
  


**(Epon: En même temps, la pluie c'est de l'eau. C'est pas ça qui va déranger les Zoras. >>'**

**Gray: Pas faux.)**

  
  


Certains regards s'étaient tournés vers le duo aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de ce village aquatique, pendant que d'autres continuaient leurs affaires comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls étrangers à être présent dans le domaine. Tépé avait aperçu un Goron dans une boutique, ainsi qu'un hylien qui venait d'entrer dans une auberge. C'est alors que ses yeux (C/Y) se posèrent que une statue trônant au milieu du village. Elle l'avait reconnue: c'était la statue de Mipha, l'horrible princesse Zora de Breath of the Wild.

  
  


**(Gray: Sympa pour Mipha... -w-'**

**Fangirl A: En même temps, c'est vrai. Elle est horrible. >>'**

**Epon: *tire fortement l'oreille de Fangirl A*  -w-'**

**Fangirl A: Aïe!!! >o<')**

  
  


Link l'avait remarquée aussi, mais ne s'était pas attardé là-dessus pour le moment. Il avait préféré se rendre à la salle du trône Zora. Le duo y accéda, et y virent l'imposant roi Morefah, ainsi que le grand et beau prince Zora, le prince Sidon.

  
  


**(Epon: Donc, Sidon est respecté, limite vénéré, mais pas Mipha. >>'**

**Fangirl B: Mipha ne sert à...**

**Gray: Ta gueule, merci! -_-'**

**Fangirl B: ...**

_Gray commence à perdre patience... XD_

**Epon: Il n'est pas le seul. >>')**

  
  


Un autre Zora se trouvait également avec eux. Il s'agissait de Merhyl. Les regards de tous se tournèrent vers le duo humain.

Sidon: Que... Un hylien et une humaine? :O

Morefah: Hum... Cette tablette à ta ceinture... Serait-ce la tablette Sheikah?

Link, suivi de très très près _(il faut préciser que c'est de très très près)_ par Tépé, s'était approché du groupe, tout en acquiesçant.

Morefah: Je m'en doutais... Tu es Link, n'est-ce pas?

Link: Euh... On se connait? :o

  
  


**(Gray: Les joies de l'amnésie...**

**Epon: J'avoue. ^^')**

  
  


Le roi afficha un air étonné devant une telle réponse. Tépé prit alors la parole.

  
  


Tépé: Pardonnez-nous, votre Majesté. Mais Link ici présent, a perdu la mémoire récemment. Il ne se souvient de rien.

Morefah: Pas même de ma fille Mipha? :o

  
  


La belle jeune fille (lol) secoura la tête d'un air attristé pour dire non. En vérité, le fait que Link ait oublié Mipha l'arrangeait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire une chose pareil, encore moins devant la famille de la défunte.

  
  


**(Epon: Tépé est une belle saloperie, mine de rien. >>'**

**Fangirl B: Non, elle a raison! Link aurait dû oublier définitivement Mipha. -w-**

**Fangirl A: Et Zelda et Pahya aussi, d'ailleurs! UoU**

**Gray: Ben voyons... -_-' )**

  
  


Sidon: Et toi? Qui es-tu? :o

Tépé: Je m'appelle Tépé. Tout comme Link, Mipha et tous les autres, je suis également une prodige. Et à vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien en rapport avec mon statut de prodige.

Merhyl: Pfeuh! Ils sont élus pour protéger le royaume, et ils ne sont même pas fichus d'accomplir leur mission correctement. C'est de votre faute, si Mipha est morte! Et en particulier toi!

  
  


Il avait regardé Link en disant cela. Alors que le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Tépé, indignée, répliqua:

  
  


Tépé: Surveillez vos paroles, s'il vous plaît! C'est à cause d'une ombre du fléau Ganon si Mipha est morte! Alors ne nous rejetez pas la faute sur moi ou sur Link!

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Ouais!!! èoé**

**Epon: Vous êtes ridicules... >>')**

  
  


Devant un tel répondant, Merhyl se tut, mais observait le beau duo humain avec rage. Dorefah prit la parole pour calmer tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers Link et Tépé.

  
  


Dorefah: Si vous êtes là, c'est pour vous occupez de Vah'Ruta, n'est-ce pas? Comme vous l'avez pu remarquer, c'est elle qui provoque cette pluie diluvienne. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, le royaume tout entier risque de finir englouti sous les eaux.

Sidon: Je suis parvenu à m'approcher de cette créature, mais elle m'attaque et parvient à me repousser à chaque fois. Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

  
  


Tépé savait à quoi l'adorable prince faisait allusion. Il parlait des points faibles de Vah'Ruta, qu'il fallait toucher à l'aide de flèches électriques.

  
  


Sidon: L'ennui, c'est que nous n'en avons pas. Et même si nous en avions, les toucher seraient mortel pour les Zoras.

  
  


**(Epon: C'est un truc que je n'ai jamais compris dans ce jeu. Les Zoras ne peuvent pas toucher à ces flèches parce qu'elles sont électriques, mais les humains et les monstres, tout va bien! Je veux dire, c'est de l'électricité: Qu'on soit humain, hylien, Zora, monstres et j'en passe, c'est censé avoir le même effet sur tout le monde, même si les Zoras y sont plus vulnérables que les autres.**

**Gray: Je vois ce que tu veux dire... J'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à ça, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu chelou, vu sous cet angle.**

**Fangirl A et B: Vous réfléchissez trop. -w-'**

**Epon: Ca compense avec vos têtes vides, j'ai envie de vous dire. >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: ...**

_Et toc? ^^)_

  
  


Tépé: Dans ce cas, laissez-nous nous charger de ces flèches. x)

Link: Euh... Où veux-tu qu'on trouve des flèches électriques, exactement?

Morefah: J'ai entendu dire qu'une féroce créature se trouvant au sommet du Mont de la Foudre attaquaient les gens qui parvenaient jusque là-haut avec de flèches électriques.

Sidon: Le Lynel! Mais bien-sûr!

Link: Un lynel? o_o?

  
  


Tépé rigola gentiment en voyant que Link ne comprenait pas.

  
  


**(Fangirl B: Link est trop mignon quand il est surpris de cette façon! *^***

**Fangirl A: Ouais ~ <3**

**Epon et Gray: *ne prennent pas la peine de faire un commentaire*)**

  
  


Tépé: C'est une bête ressemblant à un centaure avec des cornes. Elle est très rapide et très forte. C'est très compliqué d'en abattre un si on n'est pas bien préparé.

  
  


La jeune fille en savait quelque chose. Le peu de fois qu'elle avait affronté un lynel en jouant au sol, elle se faisait tuer lamentablement. Game Over.

  
  


_(Damn... Même moi qui galère à tous les coups contre les lynels dans ce jeu, je n'ai jamais eu un Game Over face à eux. OwO_

**Gray: Tu arrives toujours à les vaincre?**

_Pas toujours, mais quand je vois que je n'ai aucune chance face à eux, je fuis! XD_

**Epon: Il est vrai que la fuite est une solution face à un ennemi trop redoutable. Mais visiblement, Tépé n'a même pas pensé à ça, si elle se prend un Game Over à chaque fois! -w-**

**Fangirl A: Elle n'est pas lâche! ^w^**

**Gray: Ca n'a rien à voir avec la lâcheté, mais si tu veux... >>')**

  
  


Link: Je vois. Au sommet du mont de la Foudre, vous avez bien dit? Comment faisons-nous pour y accéder?

Dorefah: Hélas, avec toute cette pluie qui tombe, escalader les parois pour y aller est impossible. Seuls les Zoras peuvent se rendre là-bas pour l'instant. Néanmoins avec l'armure Zora...

Merhyl: Votre Majesté, vous n'y pensez pas, tout de même! L'armure Zora a été crée par votre fille, et était destinée à la personne qu'elle aime! Vous avez l'intention de le remettre à ce gamin?!

  
  


Link et Tépé observaient ce Zora d'un air blasé, tandis que le roi demeura calme:

  
  


Dorefah: La personne pour qui Mipha a crée cette armure... celle qu'elle aimait, est actuellement dans cette salle parmi nous.

  
  


Il avait prononcé cette parole en observant Link. Celui-ci comprend alors, tous comme Tépé, Sidon et Merhyl. Le roi parlait de lui.

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Pfff... Une Zora qui aime un hylien. C'est stupide, impossible et chelou! -w-'**

**Fangirl B: Bien sûr que c'est chelou! Ce n'est pas la même race! >>'**

**Epon: Un hylien et une humaine, ce n'est pas la même race non plus. u_u**

**Fangirl A: Ca se ressemble, en tout cas!**

**Gray: Donc, si on suit votre logique idiote, il faut forcément que deux personnes se ressemblent, ou soient de la même race pour s'aimer? -_-' )**

  
  


Merhyl pesta, énervé, et quitta précipitamment la salle en lâchant un "Tout ceci n'est que pûr folie", sous les yeux surpris des autres.

  
  


Sidon: Merhyl, attendez! o_o

  
  


Le prince Zora se tourna vers Link et Tépé.

  
  


Sidon: Je vais parler à Merhyl, et essayer de le convaincre.

  
  


Joignant l'acte à la parole, il partit à la suite du plus âgé, laissant le magnifique duo _(lol)_ , seul avec Dorefah. Celui-ci fit comprendre aux plus jeunes que Merhyl considérait Mipha comme sa fille, et bla bla bla... En fait, Tépé n'écoutait rien en cet instant. Elle était trop occupée à se demander comment Link allait réagir lorsqu'il retrouverait ses souvenirs concernant la défunte princesse des Zoras.

  
  


**(Gray: C'est tout ce qui t'importe? -_-')**

  
  


Finalement, une fois que le roi eut terminé de leur parler, Link et Tépé rejoignirent Sidon et Merhyl, qui se trouvaient devant la statue érigée à l'effigie de Mipha. Le prince tentait de faire entendre raison à l'autre, mais ce dernier s'entêtait. Link observa alors la statue de la prodige Zora. Tépé, en voyant cela, voulu lui parler pour lui faire détourner son attention de la statue. Mais il était trop tard: Link s'était déjà figé sur place, en train de se remémorer un moment qu'il avait vécu avec Mipha.

  
  


**(Epon: Comme c'est dommage. >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: Trop! -___-'**

**Epon: Contrairement à vous, j'étais ironique. -w-')**

  
  


Link: Je... me souviens...

  
  


Sidon et Merhyl interrompèrent (faute de conjugaison gratuite, c'est tout pour moi! XD) leur conversation, et se tournèrent vers Link.

  
  


Link: Mipha... Elle me soignait lorsque j'étais blessé. Elle était si douce et gentille avec moi...

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Si niaise et si inutile. -_-'**

**Gray: Ah non, ça c'est vous.**

**Fangirl A et B: Laisse-nous tranquille! >_<)**

  
  


Tépé grimaça devant une telle réplique, alors que Sidon avait reprit la parole pour faire comprendre à Merhyl que l'élu du coeur de sa défunte grande soeur n'était nul autre que Link, et que l'armure Zora qu'elle avait confectionné lui revenait de droit. Le vieux Zora observa alors le blond, puis finit par soupirer, résigné. Il accepta finalement de remettre l'armure Zora à Link, et ce dernier l'enfila aussi tôt.

  
  


Merhyl: J'espère ne pas regretter ma décision. -w-

  
  


Le Zora délaissa le groupe après avoir prononcé cette phrase, et Sidon se tourna vers Link et Tépé.

  
  


Sidon: C'est génial! A présent, vous pouvez vous rendre au mont de la foudre, pour récupérer les flèches électriques dont nous avons besoin! x)

  
  


**(Epon: Euh... Link oui, mais Tépé, comment elle fait, vu qu'elle n'a pas d'armure?**

**Gray: Je m'attends à un truc complètement débile, perso.)**

  
  


Link: De combien de flèches auront nous besoin pour combattre Vah'Ruta?

Sidon: Je pense qu'une vingtaine devrait faire l'affaire. Une fois que vous les aurait récupérés, rejoignez moi au lac dans lequel se trouve la créature divine. Nous la combattrons ensemble à ce moment là.

Link et Tépé: C'est d'accord! :)

  
  


Link et Tépé s'échangèrent un regard en hochant la tête, avant de se tourner vers le mont de la foudre, leur prochaine destination.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


**(Fangirl A: A quand la suite, bordel?! *^***

**Fangirl B: Elle est trop bien, cette histoire! *w***

**Gray: Pour la troisième fois d'affilé, je me suis fait chier. Si le prochain chapitre est aussi ennuyeux à lire, j'arrête la lecture, je vous préviens. >>'**

**Epon: Le prochain chapitre m'a l'air de se concentré sur la rencontre avec le lynel et la récolte de flèches électriques. Donc je pense que ça devrait bouger un peu. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'on s'ennuie grave avec cette histoire. -w-**

**Fangirl B: Vous n'êtes jamais contents! Vous êtes nuls! -_-'**

**Fangirl A: Ouais! Si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire! -_-'**

**Epon et Gray: *regardent les deux d'un air plus que blasé, et ne prennent pas la peine de répliquer, estimant que la meilleure arme face à la connerie était le silence*)**

 


	6. Récolte de flèches électriques

**(Gray: Kam, tu es prévenue. S'il n'y a pas d'action dans ce chapitre, je laisse tomber définitivement la lecture de cette histoire. >>'**

Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à craindre! x)

**Epon: Ah? :o**

**Fangirl A et B: COOL! Link et Tépé vont faire équipe ensemble! *w***

**Epon et Gray: -w-')**

  
  


Link, vêtue de l'armure Zora, nageait en direction de la cascade qui menait droit le Mont de la foudre. Tépé l'avait suivi, mais un problème se posait: Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas d'armure Zora, comment allait-t-elle remonter la cascade avec Link?

Link: Tépé, accroche-toi à moi. :)

Tépé: Hein? o_o

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Kyaaaaaaa ~ ❤**

**Epon: Pfff... -_-**

**Gray: Bref.)**

  
  


Link: Je vais nous emmener tous les deux là-haut. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. :)

Tépé: Tu... Tu es sûr que ça va aller? O///o

  
  


**(Epon: Pourquoi tu rougis? -_-**

**Fangirl A: Parce que c'est trop mignon! *0***

**Gray: *ironique* Ouais, super. S'accrocher au dos d'un mec pour remonter une cascade tout en se prenant des éclaboussures à la figure. Trop romantique. -w-**

_Pff... XD )_

  
  


Link: Bien sûr! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. X)

En le voyant sourire ainsi, Tépé se disait qu'il était super mignon, et qu'il avait l'air sur de lui. Elle accepta alors de s'accrocher à Link, et celui-ci grimpa rapidement la cascade, arrivant au mont de la foudre.

Tépé: Wouah... :D

Le sommet de cette montagne offrait une magnifique vu sur une grande partie d'Hyrule, et la jeune fille pourrait rester la contempler pendant des heures. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration d'un tel panorama. Link lui fit signe que le lynel n'était pas loin d'eux, et l'entraîna avec lui derrière un gros rocher à proximité pour éviter que la créature ne les repère.

  
  


**(Epon: Malheureusement, le lynel parvint à les retrouver, et tira plusieurs flèches électriques sur le duo, les tuant sur le coup. Game Over, et fin de l'histoire. UwU**

**Gray: *rigole* Pas mal, Ep! XD**

**Fangirl A et B: Taisez-vous, au lieu de raconter des conneries! >o<)**

  
  


Tépé: *pense* Cette bête est encore plus impressionnante lorsqu'on la rencontre en vrai...

  
  


**(Epon et Gray: Sans blague! -w-)**

  
  


Link observa alors le grand terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Il y avait beaucoup de flèches électriques un peu partout: au sol, dans les troncs d'arbre ou plantés dans les rochers. D'ailleurs, il y en avait un au sommet du rocher derrière lequel se trouvait le beau duo _(lol)_. Link ne perdit pas de temps, et le saisit.

Link: Ca nous en fait déjà un. Il ne reste plus que 19 à récupérer.

Tépé: Avec ce lynel dans les parages, ça va pas être évident...

Mais en entendant les bruits de pas de la créature s'approcher, tous deux se turent et se figèrent sur place. Le lynel se trouvait juste derrière leur rocher. Ils devaient donc éviter de faire du bruit pour l'attirer.

  
  


**(Fangirl B: Dégage, le lynel! Va jouer ailleurs! -o-'**

**Fangirl A: Ouais! Tu déranges Link et Tépé, là! -o-'**

**Epon et Gray: ... >>')**

  
  


Inconsciemment, Link avait saisi la main de Tépé dans la sienne, et la serra fort.

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *o***

**Epon et Gray: Vos gueules! -___-')**

  
  


Tépé rougit légèrement en voyant cela, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Finalement, les pas du lynel s'éloignaient, et le duo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Tépé: Si on se fait repérer, on est morts. -w-

  
  


**(Gray: Il y a exagération. Vous pouvez toujours fuir, s'il vous repère.**

**Fangirl B: Et si le lynel est trop rapide? èwé**

**Gray: Les deux couillons qui servent de protagonistes à cette histoire n'ont qu'à courir plus vite pour fuir. >>'**

**Fangirl A: Hey! Un peu de respect pour Link et Tépé! C'est les best! èoé**

**Epon: Din, Farore, Nayru, donnez-nous la force de les supporter... -_-')**

  
  


Link: On devrait se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, et récupérer les flèches plus vite.

Tépé: Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de se séparer?

  
  


**(Fangirl B: J'aurais préféré que les deux restent ensemble...**

**Gray: Je ne sais pas trop si c'est judicieux de se séparer comme ils le font. >>'**

**Epon: Perso, je pense que l'idée n'est pas mal. Tépé se fera tuer plus vite. uwu**

**Fangirl A et B: MAIS!!! è____é***

**Epon: Blague à part, si jamais le lynel s'approche trop d'un des deux, l'autre peut toujours détourner son attention pour l'éloigner. Cette créature a beau être puissante, je pense qu'elle aura du mal à gérer si ses deux cibles sont séparées de cette manière.**

**Fangirl A: ... Ouais, c'est pas con.)**

  
  


Link: Je ferai en sorte d'attirer le lynel vers moi, pendant que tu récupères les flèches.

Tépé n'était pas rassurée. Link prenait un énorme risque en servant ainsi d'appât. Mais le jeune homme semblait sûr de lui. Alors la jeune fille accepta à contre coeur. Link sortit donc de sa cachette, et vit que le lynel était à l'autre bout du terrain, le dos tourné à eux.

Link: Profitons-en!

L'adorable duo _(lol)_ se sépara donc. Link avançait en direction du lynel, tandis que Tépé alla ramasser plusieurs flèches au sol, et sur divers arbres qu'elle croisait. Mais un moment arriva où le lynel s'était tourné vers sa direction. La jeune fille avait donc dû se cacher derrière l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas se faire repérer. Sauf que la créature s'était mise à marcher en sa direction, réduisant la distance entre elle et la belle Tépé _(lol)_.

  
  


**(Fangirl B: Pourquoi lol? -w-**

_Parce que j'ai envie. uwu)_

  
  


Link, qui avait récupéré quelques flèches lui aussi, s'était caché derrière un rocher, et siffla pour attirer l'attention du lynel vers lui. Sursautant presque, celui-ci se retourna, et se mit à marcher en direction de là où se trouvait Link, c'est à dire à l'opposé de la position de Tépé.

  
  


**(Gray: Je ne sais pas trop si je dois trouver ce plan finement joué, ou couillon. uwu)**

  
  


Voyant que le lynel l'avait laissée tranquille, Tépé sortit de sa cachette pour continuer de récolter les flèches. Elle en avait déjà ramassé une bonne dizaine. Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers un arbre dans lequel était planté deux flèches, elle trébucha maladroitement, et tomba. Le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention du lynel, qui s'était vivement retourné, et qui s'était armé de son arc à la vue de la jeune fille.

  
  


**(Gray: Ok, c'est couillon. uwu**

**Epon: Pas très maligne pour le coup, la Tépé...**

**Fangirl B: Genre, ça ne t'est jamais arriver de trébucher et de tomber? >>'**

**Epon: Si, mais pas dans ce genre de situation où il faut faire attention. -w-')**

  
  


Tépé: Merde... O____O

Link: Tépé!

Le lynel venait de tirer une flèche en direction de la jeune fille, qui roula sur le côté en se relevant pour l'éviter. Mais le monstre galopa vers elle en continuant de la viser avec ses flèches. Tépé se réfugia alors derrière un arbre, évitant de justesse une flèche qui se planta sans le tronc. Link avait alors sortit son arc, et avait tiré une flèche qui se planta dans le dos du lynel, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Vas-y, mon Link! *o***

**Fangirl B: Défonce-le! :D**

**Epon et Gray: -w-')**

  
  


Une fois de plus, le lynel délaissa Tépé, et se rua vers Link qui l'évita en sautant sur le côté, avant de lui tirer une autre flèche, qui se planta cette fois-ci à l'épaule de la créature. Enragée, la bête bombarda Link en lui tirant plusieurs flèches électriques que le jeune blond évita tant bien que mal.

  
  


**(Epon: Ils sont bien barrés...**

**Gray: Tépé compte intervenir, ou...?)**

  
  


En voyant celui qu'elle aimait en aussi mauvaise posture, Tépé sorti de sa cachette.

Tépé: LINK!!!!!!

Instinctivement, elle tendit sa main en direction du lynel, et une ombre en sortit pour aller ligoter le lynel, tout en l'étranglant.

  
  


**(Epon et Gray: What? O_O)**

  
  


Sous les yeux surpris de Link, le lynel tomba à genoux, luttant avec l'étranglement qu'exerçait l'ombre envoyée par Tépé. Mais celle-ci serrait trop fort, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la créature finit par s'effondrer au sol, morte.

  
  


**(Epon: ... Mais...**

**Gray: C'est une blague? -_-'**

**Fangirl A et B: LA CLASSE! *o*)**

  
  


Link: Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là?

  
  


_(Je pense qu'on se le demande tous! XD)_

  
  


Tépé observa sa main, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Etait-ce réellement elle qui avait déchaîné un tel pouvoir?

Tépé: Serait-ce... mon pouvoir de prodige? o_o

  
  


**(Epon: Ben voyons. -_-')**

  
  


En y réfléchissant bien, chacun des prodiges qui accompagnaient Link possédaient un pouvoir. Il y avait la prière de Mipha, le bouclier de Daruk, la colère d'Urbosa, et la rage de Revali.

Tépé: Mon ombre...

Avec l'arrivée de Tépé dans ce monde, l'ombre de Tépé avait sans doute vu le jour également.

  
  


**(Gray: L'ombre de Tépé... *facepalm***

**Fangirl B: C'est génial comme nom! :D**

**Epon: Du coup, ça sous-entend que Tépé possède une créature divine de l'ombre... -w-'**

**Fangirl A: Ce serait super! *^***

**Epon et Gray: ...)**

  
  


Link: Je te dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup, Tépé. Merci! :)

Le jeune homme s'était relevé avec l'aide de la jeune fille, et la regarda quelques instants en souriant. Il était surpris de voir Tépé utiliser un tel pouvoir, mais en même temps, il s'estimait chanceux. Non seulement l'ombre de Tépé l'avait sauvé, mais en plus, ce pouvoir pourrait probablement leur servir dans leurs combats à venir. Il compta alors le nombre de flèches que Tépé avait récolté, et l'additionna au nombre de flèches qu'il possédait. Il y avait largement le compte pour affronter Vah'Ruta.

Tépé: Cool! Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer!

Link: Sidon nous attend. Allons le rejoindre. :)

Le duo quitta alors le mont Foudre, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les attendait le prince Zora, ainsi que la créature divine de l'eau.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Meilleur chapitre de cette histoire! *^***

**Fangirl B: J'approuve! *^***

**Gray: Vous allez dire ça à chaque chapitre à venir, en fait. >>'**

**Epon: Autant le chapitre en lui-même est moins chiant à lire que les précédents, autant certains points sont sans queue ni tête. D'où elle sort, cette ombre de Tépé? Et pourquoi c'est précisément là qu'elle se manifeste? >>'**

_Deus-Ex Machina, ma chère! XD_

**Gray: Bref. Perso, je ne me suis pas fait autant chier quand dans les chapitres d'avant. Mais je rejoins Epon, et je rajouterai que le personnage de Tépé est plat, et que sa relation avec Link est naze.**

**Epon: Même le caractère de ce Link est plat, donc bon... >>'**

**Fangirl A: Mais n'importe quoi! >>'**

**Fangirl B: Vous ne connaissez rien! -___-'**

**Epon et Gray: Mais bien sûr. -w-')**

  
  


 


	7. Vah'Ruta, 1ère partie

_(Ouais, parce qu'il y aura une seconde partie! Ca m'évitera de chercher un titre pour le chapitre d'après! Technique de la feignasse ultime! UwU_

**Epon et Gray: N'importe quoi. u_u)**

  
  


Le beau Link et la magnifique Tépé _(double lol)_ étaient arrivés près de Sidon, qui avait le regard tourné vers la créature divine de l'eau. En voyant l'adorable duo s'approcher de lui _(relol)_ , le prince des Zoras se tourna vers eux.

Sidon: Alors? Vous avez récupéré les flèches électriques? :)

Link: Oui. Ca n'a pas été simple, mais nous avons réussi! ^^

Tépé: Allons nous occuper de cette créature divine!

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Yeah! :D**

**Epon et Gray: -w-')**

  
  


Sidon plongea dans l'eau, et proposa au duo de monter sur son dos, chose que Link et Tépé firent.

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Tépé, Link et Sidon ~ X)**

**Fangirl B: C'est mignon! :3**

**Gray: Vous êtes sérieuses? -_-'**

**Fangirl A: Bah quoi? Ils sont trop beaux! ^w^**

**Epon: *affiche un air blasé, et préfère ne rien dire*)**

  
  


Le zora se mit ensuite à nager à vive allure en direction de Vah'Ruta, et montra aux deux autres les générateurs qui étaient les points faibles de la créature. C'était là qu'il fallait attaquer avec les flèches électriques, et ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Mais soudain, la créature divine de l'eau se mit à lancer des blocs de glace en direction du trio.

Sidon: Il faut trouver un moyen de briser ces blocs de glace avant qu'il nous atteigne!

Tépé: Je m'en charge! Vous, concentrez-vous sur les générateurs!

  
  


**(Epon: Et comment tu vas t'y prendre, exactement? -w-'**

**Fangirl B: L'ombre de Tépé, voyons! UwU**

**Gray: Genre, elle maîtrise déjà suffisamment bien ce pouvoir pour tenir tête à une créature divine? -_-**

**Fangirl A: Bah oui! Tépé est super forte! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça vous surprend!**

**Epon et Gray: -_____-')**

  
  


Tandis que Sidon continuait à nager à la vitesse de l'éclair, Tépé tendit sa main en direction du bloc de glace le plus proche d'eux. Une ombre apparut pour entourer ce bloc, puis l'entoura, et le serra suffisamment fort pour faire éclater cette glace en milles morceaux.

  
  


**(Epon: Ben voyons... -_-'**

**Gray: Ou comment rendre le Cryonis de la tablette Sheikah de Link inutile... >>')**

  
  


Elle répéta l'opération sur tous les blocs de glaces qui les poursuivaient. Link était très admiratif devant le pouvoir de la jeune fille.

Link: Bien joué, Tépé! :D

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Kyaaaa ~ ! >w<**

**Epon et Gray: *s'échangent un regard blasé*)**

  
  


Sidon profita du moment de répit offert par Tépé pour foncer vers l'une des cascades générées par Vah'Ruta.

Sidon: Vas-y Link! C'est le moment!

Link: Okay!

Vêtu de son armure Zora, le blond remonta la cascade pour se propulser haut dans les airs. Puis, il visa l'un des quatre points faibles avec une flèche électrique, et tira dessus, le touchant de plein fouet.

Tépé: Et de un! X)

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Allez les gars! *o***

**Gray: Vous êtes à fond pour pas grand chose, en fait...)**

  
  


Link était retombé dans l'eau, et Sidon avait nagé jusqu'à lui. Tépé aida le jeune homme à remonter, et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

Tépé: C'était un joli tir! ;)

Link: Pas aussi joli que ta manière de briser la glace! ;)

  
  


**(Epon: *sarcastique* Mais la palme revient tout de même au ridicule de votre conversation inutile. u_u**

**Gray: J'avoue. >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: Fermez-là! èoé)**

  
  


Cette remarque fit rougir de plaisir Tépé, alors que le prince des Zoras avait reprit la nage. Vah'Ruta recommençait à les attaquer en le envoyer des blocs de glaces, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Tépé s'en chargea comme précédemment, permettant ensuite à Sidon et à Link d'agir. L'opération se répéta encore et encore. Un second point faible de Vah'Ruta fut touché par une flèche électrique de Link. Puis un troisième. Mais au moment de partir à l'assaut du quatrième et dernier générateur, un bloc de glace prit le trio par surprise, et toucha de plein fouet Link qui tomba à l'eau.

  
  


**(Gray: ... Juste Link? Pas Tépé ou Sidon? -w-**

**Epon: Surtout que dans le jeu, ils ne sont pas petits, ces blocs de glace!**

_Vos gueules, c'est le scénario! UoU_

**Epon et Gray: -_-')**

  
  


Sidon: LINK! O_O

Alors que le zora, inquiet, se mit à nager vers le blond pour le repêcher, Tépé, en colère, regarda Vah'Ruta avec rage.

Tépé: Tu vas me le payer, enfoiré d'éléphant!

Animée par l'envie de cogner cette stupide créature après ce qu'elle venait de faire à Link, la jeune fille se mit à sauter du dos de Sidon, et se mit à courir à vive allure sur l'eau, en direction de Vah'Ruta.

  
  


**(Epon: Wait... What? O_o**

**Fangirl A et B: Go Tépé!!! *o*)**

  
  


Une aura ténébreuse avait entouré la jeune fille, qui s'était rapprochée du dernier point faible de la créature divine. Puis, elle sauta très haut, et un énorme point d'ombre apparut pour frapper de plein fouet le générateur restant, l'écrasant ainsi, et faisant hurler de douleur Vah'Ruta, qui avait cessé toute offensive.

  
  


**(Gray: ... Cette action m'a sorti de l'histoire. C'est juste n'importe quoi. -_-**

**Fangirl B: C'était trop cool! Tépé est vraiment stylée! :D**

**Fangirl A: J'adore! Link va être fier d'elle! X)**

**Epon: Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, devant autant de conneries. >>')**

  
  


Link et Sidon furent surpris, mais néanmoins heureux de ce que Tépé venait d'accomplir. La créature divine était à présent vaincu, et le déluge qu'elle déversait sur la région de Lanelle avait cessé. Néanmoins, Tépé, qui venait de replonger dans l'eau alors que son aura d'ombre avait disparu, savait que ce n'était pas encore fini. Il restait encore une chose à faire: reprendre le contrôle de cette créature. Sidon, avec Link sur son dos, nagea jusqu'à elle pour la repêcher.

Sidon: C'était vraiment bien joué, Tépé! :D

Link: Grâce à toi, nous pouvons enfin entrer à l'intérieur de cette créature!

Tépé: Ce n'était pas grand chose, vous savez? ^^

  
  


**(Epon et Gray: *double facepalm*)**

  
  


Le prince Zora emmena le duo jusqu'à l'entrée de la créature divine. Néanmoins, il leur signala qu'il n'allait pas les accompagner.

Sidon: Je vous laisser vous occuper du reste. Vous êtes tous les deux vraiment très fort, et je suis sûr et certain que vous allez y arriver! :)

Link: Merci pour ton aide, Sidon! Nous reviendrons lorsque nous aurons repris le contrôle de Vah'Ruta! :)

Sidon: Soyez prudents!

Sur ces mots, le jeune zora s'éloigna du duo, laissant celui-ci seul à l'entrée de l'intérieur de la créature. Link et Tépé s'échangèrent ensuite un regard déterminé, avant de se diriger vers un terminal qui se trouvait là. Link posa sa tablette Sheikah dessus pour l'activer, mais soudain, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. C'était la voix de Mipha. Tépé, elle, ne pouvait pas l'entendre... et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre la voix d'une gamine raisonner dans sa tête durant toute la traversée de ce donjon.

  
  


**(Epon: Si on prend en compte que dans Breath of the Wild, la longévité des Zoras est beaucoup plus grande que celle des humains, techniquement, Mipha était beaucoup plus âgée que Tépé. Du coup, celle-ci est plutôt mal placée pour l'appeler gamine, vu que c'est un embryon à côté d'elle.**

**Gray: Bah... Superficielle comme Tépé semble l'être, ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle ne juge que sur les apparences sans réfléchir. >>'**

**Fangirl A: Vous ne savez faire que critiquer Tépé, vous deux! -w-'**

**Fangirl B: Vous êtes lourds, à force. u_u**

**Gray: Ca compense avec vous qui ne faites que la vénérer comme si c'était une déesse alors qu'elle a tout d'un personnage détestable. >>')**

  
  


Link, après être resté un instant immobile, se tourna vers Tépé en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Link: J'ai entendu la voix de Mipha. Elle nous guide. Elle m'a dit quoi faire.

Tépé avait vu juste. Elle aurait grimacé en temps normal en entendant Link prononcer le nom de Mipha. Mais voir le beau blond sourire ainsi lui fit oublier la défunt princesse des Zoras un instant, tellement qu'elle le trouvait charmant.

  
  


**(Epon: Oh pitié! Tépé, t'es vraiment conne! -___-'**

**Fangirl A et B: Hey! è_é**

**Gray: Elle a raison, Tépé est conne. Ils sont censés reprendre le contrôle d'une machine surpuissante, mais tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est "le beau Link". Je veux bien qu'elle en soit amoureuse, mais là ça fait vraiment forcé en plus d'être cliché! >>')**

  
  


Tépé: D'accord. Dans ce cas, je te suis, Link. :)

Le duo, après s'être échangé un doux sourire, pénétra _(ENFIN!)_ à l'intérieur de la créature divine.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


**(Gray: Déjà que je trouvais le Deus ex machina du chapitre précédent balèze, celui de ce chapitre a battu tous les records! >>'**

**Epon: Et connaissant Kam, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'en voir des pires dans les chapitres à venir! -w-'**

_Parodie y oblige, les enfants! X)_

**Fangirl A: Moi j'aime bien! UwU**

**Fangirl B: Meilleure fanfic de Kam, moi je dis! :D**

_Euh... N'exagère pas non plus. uwu_

**Fangirl A: Elle n'exagère rien, c'est la vérité! ^^**

**Epon et Gray: Bref! -_-')**

  
  


 


	8. Vah'Ruta, 2ème partie

_(Le titre, c'est fait! :D_

**Epon et Gray: Titre de chapitre le plus recherché de tous les temps. -w-')**

  
  


Guidés par l'horrible princesse Mipha _(xptdr... -w-)_ dont la voix résonnait dans la tête de Link, celui-ci et la belle Tépé _(lol)_ avancèrent à l'intérieur de Vah'Ruta. Ils avaient réussi à trouver la carte de la créature divine, et étaient à présent capable d'activer ses mécanismes, afin d'accéder aux cinq terminaux de contrôle. L'objectif était de tous les activer, afin de reprendre le contrôle de Vah'Ruta. En unissant leurs forces, Link et Tépé étaient parvenus à vaincre les monstres ou les machines qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, et à activer tous les terminaux de contrôles. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se rendre au coeur de la créature, afin d'activer un dernier terminal. Mais au moment de poser sa tablette Sheikah sur ce dernier, une énergie malfaisante se manifesta, faisant reculer l'adorable duo _(mdr)_ de quelques pas.

  
  


**(Gray: Ou comment expédier toute la traversée du donjon pour aller directement jusqu'au boss. >>'**

**Epon: Remarque, si ça nous épargne des scènes niaises entre deux grands débiles, je pense que c'est pas plus mal. -w-**

**Fangirl B: Hey! Débile toi-même! -o-**

**Fangirl A: Non mais n'importe quoi! Aucun respect pour Link et Tépé! -o-'**

**Gray: ... Et c'est vous qui osez parler de respect? -_-'**

**Epon: C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, à ce stade... >>')**

  
  


Link: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? o_o

Tépé: Ganon...

Tépé savait que c'était le fléau Ganon qui se manifestait. Ou plutôt l'ombre de l'eau de Ganon. C'était elle qui avait pris le contrôle de Ruta. C'était également elle qui avait tué Mipha 100 ans auparavant.

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Merci pour ça d'ailleurs, ombre d'eau de Ganon. uwu**

**Epon: Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins? >>')**

  
  


Tépé: Link. Si on veut reprendre le contrôle de cette créature divine, nous devant éliminer ce monstre.

La jeune fille s'était armée de sa lance, tandis que Link avait dégainé son épée et son bouclier. L'ombre de Ganon était armée d'une très longue lance bleue, et s'était rué vers le duo pour les frapper. Link et Tépé esquivèrent en se séparant. La jeune fille s'arma ensuite de son arc, et d'une flèche électrique. Elle visa l'oeil du monstre, et tira, touchant sa cible de plein fouet, qui fut paralysée pendant quelques instants.

  
  


**(Gray: Genre, Tépé est une archère hors-pair... >>'**

**Fangirl B: Je suis sûre qu'elle est meilleure archère que toi. -_-'**

_... Le pire, c'est qu'elle a probablement raison! XD_

**Gray: Mais oui, foutez-vous de ma gueule! >//>'**

**Epon: J'ai du mal à croire que les tirs de Tépé soient aussi précis, personnellement.)**

  
  


Link en profita donc pour attaquer le monstre à coup d'épée, le faisant hurler de douleur. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois, et à un moment, l'ombre de Ganon fut tellement affaiblie que Link pensait la bataille gagnée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout à coup, de l'eau se mit à remplir la salle, ne laissant au duo que quelques carrés de sol sur lesquels ils pouvaient tenir debout. Le monstre vola ensuite en face d'eux, et fit apparaitre plusieurs blocs de glaces qui foncèrent vers eux.

Link: Tépé!

Tépé: Je m'en occupe!

  
  


**(Gray: Elle va utiliser son ombre comme dans le chapitre précédent...)**

  
  


Tépé utilisa son pouvoir de prodige, et plusieurs ombres apparurent autour des blocs de glace pour les écraser. Cependant, elle ne le fait pas pour tous les blocs. Elle avait fait apparaître une grosse main d'ombre devant elle, qui attrapa la glace, afin de la renvoyer avec force sur le monstre, afin de l'assommer.

  
  


**(Epon: ... En fait, Tépé a le même pouvoir qu'un antagoniste dont je tairais le nom qui apparaît dans la fanfiction nous concernant. >>'**

**Gray: J'étais en train de me faire la même réflexion... -w-**

**Fangirl A et B: GO TEPE! *^*)**

  
  


Link se précipita alors vers le monstre pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec son arme. Le monstre voulu se dégager, mais Tépé se servit de son ombre pour immobiliser la créature, et l'empêcher de bouger. Le prodige hylien pu ainsi l'achever sans trop de difficulté.

  
  


**(Epon: Mais... Mais ils ont plus galéré contre le lynel que contre ce boss! *facepalm***

_En ce qui me concerne, c'est pas tellement différent de la réalité! XD_

**Epon: Ouais, mais tout de même!**

**Fangirl A: Link et Tépé sont forts! *^***

**Fangirl B: Ils forment une superbe équipe! ^o^**

**Gray: Mouais... Tépé est surtout cheaté. Limite, Link n'a servi à rien. -w-)**

  
  


La salle retrouva sa configuration normale, tandis que Link et Tépé se félicitaient mutuellement.

Link: Tu es vraiment très forte! C'est en grande partie grâce à toi, si on a réussi à vaincre cette créature. :)

Tépé: Voyons Link! Tu es bien plus fort que moi. Et puis, c'est quand-même toi qui a achevé ce monstre, donc le mérite te revient! ^///^

Link: Tu es trop modeste, ma belle. :)

Tépé: Ma... belle? o///o

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *o***

**Epon: What.The.Heck. -___-'**

**Gray: Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de commenter. >>')**

  
  


Le coeur de Tépé avait failli manqué un battement, alors qu'elle avait des papillons dans le ventre. Link, le héros dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse, venait de lui dire qu'elle était belle.

  
  


**(Epon: *avec une voix débile* Oh mon dieu! Il m'a fait un compliment! Je vais m'évanouiiiiiiiir!**

**Gray: *pouffe de rire* C'est trop ça! XD**

**Fangirl A et B: Bande d'idiots! -_-')**

  
  


Pendant que la jeune fille se remettait de ses émotions, Link s'était approché de l'ultime terminal de contrôle pour l'activer, et reprendre le contrôle de Vah'Ruta. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine résonna.

???: Je savais que vous réussiriez.

Mipha, ou tout du moins son âme, apparut devant le duo.

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Oh non, pas elle! >>'**

**Fangirl B: Dégage Mipha! -w-'**

**Epon: *met une tape derrière les têtes des deux fangirls* -_____-'**

**Fangirl A et B: Aieuh! >o<')**

  
  


Tépé n'était pas très enchantée en voyant la princesse des Zoras. Mais elle devait faire avec.

Link: Mipha...

Mipha: En détruisant ce monstre, vous avez libéré mon âme, et à présent, je peux reprendre le contrôle de Ruta. Par contre...

Elle s'était tournée vers Link, avant de continuer.

Mipha: Je crains que nous ne pourrons plus jouer comme quand nous le faisions lorsque nous étions enfants, désormais.

A ces mots, Link afficha un air attristé. La princesse de Zoras n'était plus de ce monde, désormais. Tout comme d'autres prodiges qui avaient péri 100 ans auparavant. Seuls lui et Tépé avaient survécu.

  
  


**(Gray: Je serais curieux de savoir comment Tépé a fait, pour le coup. Sachant qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, et qui l'histoire du jeu a été modifié exprès pour elle, je me demande c'est quoi la justification.**

_Ta gueule c'est le scénar? ^^_

**Gray: >>')**

  
  


Mipha: Néanmoins, même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés, je serais quand-même là pour te soigner. Je te fais cadeau de mon pouvoir. La prière de Mipha est maintenant tienne.

Elle offrit ainsi sa prière à Link, qui sentit une puissante et douce énergie l'envahir à l'instant où il avait reçu ce pouvoir de la princesse zora. Tépé roula discrètement des yeux, un peu ennuyée par cette scène. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était contente que Link reçoive un tel pouvoir. Si cela pouvait l'aider à survivre aux épreuves qui l'attendrait, alors un tel pouvoir, même s'il venait d'un personnage qu'elle n'appréciait pas, était le bienvenu.

  
  


**(Epon: Mouais... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais apprécier ton personnage, Tépé. >>'**

**Fangirl B: Perso, je la trouve gentille sur ce coup.**

**Gray: Elle fait la gentille à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, elle est loin de l'être. -w-')**

  
  


Link: Merci pour ce pouvoir, Mipha. :)

  
  


**(Fangirl A: Pourquoi il lui sourit? >o<')**

  
  


Mipha tourna son regard vers Tépé, et lui adressa un sourire.

Mipha: Tépé. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous fréquenter il y a 100 ans. Mais je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Link. S'il te plaît, veille bien sur lui, d'accord? :)

  
  


**(Gray: J'aurais tendance à penser que c'est Mipha qui est super gentille, pour le coup.**

**Epon: Pareil! En même temps, le personnage est vraiment comme ça dans le jeu. Je suis plutôt soulagée de voir que son caractère est respecté dans cette fanfic.)**

  
  


Tépé observa Mipha sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, avant de finir par acquiescer.

Tépé: C'est d'accord. Je protégerai Link.

Link: Nous nous protégerons mutuellement. :)

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Trop mignon! ^o^**

**Epon et Gray: *double facepalm*)**

  
  


Voyant que le duo était déterminé à survivre et à accomplir leur quête, Mipha leur adressa un sourire. Au même instant, Link et Tépé disparurent peu à peu jusqu'à quitter la créature divine, laissant Mipha prendre le contrôle de celle-ci, afin qu'elle vise le château d'Hyrule. De cette façon, elle se tenait prête à frapper le fléau Ganon lorsque Link et Tépé seraient prêts à l'affronter.

L'adorable duo était revenu au domaine Zora, et plus précisément à la salle du trône. Ils furent félicités par tout le peuple Zora, y compris le prince Sidon et le roi Dorefah. Ensemble, ils étaient parvenus à calmer Vah'Ruta. La pluie qui s'était abattue sur toute la région de Lanelle avait cessé. Mais ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé leur voyage. Il restait encore trois créatures divines à calmer, et d'autres mystères à résoudre.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux zoras, Link et Tépé se dirigèrent vers l'ouest, en direction de la région d'Ordinn.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


**(Epon: Comment le truc a été expédié à la fin! O_o**

**Gray: Bref. On en a fini avec l'arc Vah'Ruta, et c'est pas plus mal. Plus vite on avance, plus vite on s'approche de la fin, et plus vite on en aura fini avec cette fanfic à la noix. >>'**

_Il y a encore du chemin pour ça! XD_

**Fangirl A: Il était bien ce chapitre, même si je préférais le précédent! ^^**

**Fangirl B: A quand le lemon encore Link et Tépé? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Gray: ... -_-**

**Epon: C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse? -_-'**

**Fangirl B: Bah quoi? Je pose juste la question! ^w^**

_Bref... ^^''')_

  
  


 


	9. Dans ses bras

**(Epon: Ok. Rien qu'en voyant le titre du chapitre, on sent déjà que ça pue. >>'**

**Gray: Et pas qu'un peu! -w-'**

**Fangirl B: Scène de lemon entre Link et Tépé? *^***

**Fangirl A: Ce serait trop bien! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

  
  


Link et Tépé, à dos de leurs chevaux, venaient de quitter la région de Lanelle. Après avoir libéré Vah'Ruta du fléau Ganon, ils avaient décidé de s'occuper de Vah'Rudania, la créature divine se trouvant dans la région volcanique d'Ordinn.

Tépé: A ce qu'il parait, il fait très chaud là-bas. Il va falloir qu'on s'achète des remèdes pour nous immuniser de cette forte chaleur.

Link: Je vois. :)

Néanmoins, le jeune homme fit remarquer que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, et la route pour atteindre leur destination est encore longue. Le beau duo (lol) devait se trouver un endroit au passer la nuit.

  
  


**(Gray: C'est pas dans un relais situé au pied de la montagne qu'on achète ces fameux remèdes, à la base?**

_Si! UwU_

**Gray: Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller directement jusqu'à ce relais pour à la fois acheter ces remèdes, et se reposer? -w-**

**Epon: Soit Tépé n'était pas au courant, soit elle a fait exprès de ne rien dire pour avoir son petit moment seul avec Link. >>')**

  
  


Les deux décidèrent donc de s'installer au pied de quelques arbres qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, et y allumèrent un feu, avant de s'installer. Entre-temps, Link était parti chasser, pendant que Tépé cueillait des champignons et des fruits. Ils avaient de quoi faire un bon dîner pour la soirée.

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Cool! x)**

**Epon et Gray: ... -w-')**

  
  


La nuit était à présent tombé, et le repas avait été avalé. Le regard des deux prodiges étaient rivé vers le ciel étoilé.

  
  


**(Epon: Mais soudain, Tépé vit avec stupéfaction la lune de sang qui trônait au milieu de ce ciel, et mourut ensuite d'une crise cardiaque. Fin de l'histoire. UwU**

**Fangirl A et B: MAIEUH! èoé**

**Gray: Ce serait vraiment une mort débile, ça. x') )**

  
  


Link: On a une superbe vue sur les étoiles d'ici! :)

Tépé: C'est magnifique... ^_^

Les deux regardèrent les astres pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Link se tourne vers la jeune fille:

Link: Est-ce que tu peux me parler de la région d'Ordinn? Le prodige Goron,  et la créature divine qu'il pilotait, qui étaient-ils? :)

Tépé lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait, à savoir le village Goron qui se trouvait là-bas. Elle lui parla également de Vah'Rudania, mais aussi de Daruk, le prodige Goron, qui se révélait également être un bon ami de Link.

  
  


**(Gray: Etrangement, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Tépé de parler de Daruk, alors que ça la faisait chier de parler de Mipha.**

**Epon: Effectivement.**

**Fangirl A: Daruk est largement mieux que Mipha. >>'**

**Fangirl B: Je préfère Revali, personnellement. ^^**

**Epon et Gray: *poussent un soupir à l'unisson***

_... Et Urbosa? :D_

**Fangirl A: Je l'aime bien, mais sans plus.**

**Fangirl B: Pareil.)**

  
  


Link écoutait avec attention ce que lui racontait Tépé. Bien qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revenait à l'esprit pour l'instant, entendre la belle voix de la jeune fille était agréable à ses oreilles.

  
  


**(Gray: Ah bon? -w-')**

  
  


Alors que Tépé continuait de parler, le jeune homme la regarda avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. La peau crémeuse de son amie était belle, et lui donnait envie de la caresser. Ses beaux yeux (C/Y) avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant et d'enchanteur. Ses magnifiques cheveux soyeux (C/C) donnaient à Link l'envie d'y plonger sa main, et de les toucher avec douceur et tendresse. Et sa silhouette fine, mais toutefois avec quelques rondeurs là où il fallait _(Ha ha ha! XD)_ , attirait énormément le jeune héros qui désirait à présent la prendre dans ses bras.

  
  


**(Gray: Sainte Din, ayez pitié de nous... -_-'**

**Fangirl A et B: Trop mignon! *^***

**Epon: Euh... Du coup, si le reader n'a pas la peau "crémeuse",  ni une silhouette fine avec "les rondeurs où il faut", ça se passe comment? >>'**

_Je sais pas! XD)_

  
  


Tépé remarqua alors le regard intense avec lequel Link l'observait, et afficha un air un peu étonné.

Tépé: Link? :o

Celui-ci, qui fut tiré de ses pensées, rougit légèrement, et détourna le regard.

Link: Désolé... J'étais juste... En train de repenser à quelque chose. >///>'

  
  


**(Fangirl B: KYAAAAAAA!!! Il rougit! *o***

**Fangirl A: Il est amoureux de Tépé! C'est trop chou! ^o^**

**Epon: *facepalm* Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de répliquer...)**

  
  


Tépé: Quoi donc? :o

Link: Je repensais à notre vie, bien avant l'attaque du fléau Ganon il y a 100 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que nous étions proches. Mais vraiment très proches.

Tépé demeura silencieuse un instant, avant de sourire légèrement.

Tépé: A quel point? :)

Link: Je ne sais pas... Mais en cet instant... Je dois avouer que...

Le jeune homme bloqua dans sa phrase, ne sachant pas s'il devait achever sa réplique ou non.

  
  


**(Epon: Bon sang, que c'est ennuyeux et niais! -w-'**

**Gray: J'avoue... Et on n'en est qu'au chapitre 7. J'ignore combien de chapitre comportera cette histoire, mais à mon avis, on est pas arrivés. >>'**

**Fangirl A: Taisez-vous! Vous interrompez un moment clé de l'histoire! èoé**

**Fangirl B: Link avoue ses sentiments à Tépé! *^***

**Gray: Arrêtez de vous enflammer pour pas grand chose, vous. -_-')**

  
  


Tépé: Link? :o

Celui-ci, d'un air un peu gêné, se risqua tout de même à regarder la jeune fille en souriant un peu.

Link: J'ai... une certaine attirance envers toi.

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *o***

**Epon: Si vous réagissez déjà comme ça juste pour ça, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand Link et Tépé se mettront ensemble... >>')**

  
  


A l'entente de cette phrase, Tépé se figea sur place, abasourdie. Link, le héros qu'elle avait toujours aimé... était attiré par elle? C'est alors que la conscience de la jeune fille se mit à parler dans sa tête:

Conscience de Tépé: Tépé, arrête de faire la nunuche et réagit, putain!

  
  


**(Gray: Cette histoire prend une tournure ridicule. -_-'**

**Epon: J'avoue. On se serait bien passé de cette conscience stupide. >>')**

  
  


Tépé écouta donc sa voix intérieure.

Tépé: Je... En fait... Moi aussi... J'ai une attirance pour toi... ^^

Conscience de Tépé: Dis-lui que tu l'aimes! Saute sur lui! Laisse-le prendre ta virginité!

  
  


**(Fangirl A et B: Ecoute ta conscience, Tépé! *^***

**Epon: ... Ca y est, la connerie de cette conscience m'a sorti de l'histoire. -_-'**

**Gray: Je suis en train de me demander pourquoi je continue à lire, personnellement.)**

  
  


Alors que la jeune fille ordonna intérieurement à sa conscience de se taire, Link afficha un doux sourire en constatant qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

Link: J'avais peur d'être le seul à ressentir une chose pareille... Mais je suis soulagé de voir que c'est pareil pour toi.

  
  


**(Gray: J'ai envie de baffer ce Link, sérieux.**

**Fangirl A: Baffe-le, et on te fait bouffer ta veste! èoé**

**Gray: *regarde la fangirl A d'un regard noir et assassin***

**Fangirl A: ..... *se cache derrière la fangirl B***

**Epon: C'était bien la peine de faire de telles menaces si tu n'assumes pas. >>')**

  
  


Pour Tépé, c'était pareil. Elle était heureuse de voir que Link ressentait cela envers elle _(vive les répétitions! XD)_. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui, et le jeune homme la prit doucement dans ses bras, à la fois pour se réchauffer, mais aussi parce qu'il avaient envie de cette proximité en cet instant.

Tépé: Link...

Link: Hum? :)

Tépé: J'aurais aimé que cette soirée ne se termine jamais. ^^

  
  


**(Epon: J'ai l'impression que cette phrase est cliché.**

_Si ce n'est qu'une impression... x) )_

  
  


Link: C'est pareil pour moi. :)

Les deux restèrent dans cette position en regardant ensemble les étoiles, ainsi que la lune qui s'élevait de plus en plus. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard à présent. Les deux devaient se reposer. Après s'être allongé, tout en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Link et Tépé ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, et à se laisser bercer par des rêves doux.

  
  


Les mains de Tépé caressant le dos nu de Link...

Le corps de Link en fusion sur sa peau...

Ces baisers laissés par le blond sur le cou et la poitrine de la jeune fille...

Ce moment de plaisir sensuel partagé avec l'être aimé...

Tépé ouvrit tout à coup les yeux, haletant légèrement suite à un tel rêve.

  
  


**(Gray: ... What the fuck? -_-'**

**Epon: Tépé vient de nous faire un rêve érotique en trois secondes chrono.**

**Fangirl A et B: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Gray: Bref! >>)**

  
  


Elle demeurait encore dans les bras de Link, qui dormait toujours. Le jour n'était pas complètement levé, mais on pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques rayons de soleil se dessiner à l'horizon. Tépé se décida donc de se redresser, tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller celui qu'elle aimait. Mais elle rougit tout à coup en repensant à son rêve. Cela semblait tellement... réel?

Tépé: Bon sang... >///////<'''''

La jeune fille était complètement embarrassée en cet instant.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


**(Epon: J'ai eu l'impression de revoir le chapitre 2, mais en plus chiant et avec une fin qui part en couilles.**

**Gray: J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi ce rêve, mais bon. >>'**

_Les hormones de Tépé sont en ébullition! XD_

**Gray: La manière dont c'est amené rend la chose un peu glauque, quand-même.**

**Fangirl A: Mais n'importe quoi! Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour! -o-'**

**Fangirl B: Les rêves érotiques sont des choses normales, en plus! -o-**

**Epon: C'est plus normal que votre connerie monumentale, en tout cas. >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: HEY! èoé**

**Gray: Je ne suis pas pressé de voir la suite, perso.**

**Epon: Moi non plus. >>'**

**Fangirl A et B: Vous êtes nuls! -o-**

**Epon et Gray: Roh, vos gueules! -___-'**

_... Tout le monde s'adore, c'est génial! XD)_

  
  


 


End file.
